It Has To Be You Song Fict
by ezkjpr
Summary: Re-post It Has To Be You-KyuSung FF. Bagaimana kisah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya hanya dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Crack KyuSung/Crack MinWook. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**It Has to Be You**

A fanfiction from Yesung's song.

_**Disclaimer:**_

The story is mine. **Just a short fanfiction** who inspired by Yesung's song.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE, JUST DON'T READ THIS.

-'Broke' KyuSung. Crack Pairing. Romance - Hurt/Comfort fanfiction-

Copyright© _**ezkjpr**_, 2012

_Today, I wander in my memory_

_I'm passing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though I can't see you anymore_

_I'm losing my way again_

Aku menatap layar laptop yang menyala di pangkuanku. Tanganku tidak berhenti bergerak menekan keyboard dan memindahkan kursor kearah lawan. Sudah hampir delapan kali aku mencoba level ini pada hari ini, tapi pada kenyataannya hanya tulisan capslock berwarna merah bertuliskan **GAME OVER** yang aku dapat.

Aku frustasi, tidak biasanya fikiran ku kacau seperti ini. Ya, sangat teramat kacau. Tidak mungkin kan seorang penggila game sepertiku bisa kalah di level rendah seperti ini? Memalukan.

Tanpa disadari bayangan itu terlintas lagi dibenakku. Bayangan tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang jelas-jelas merubah sebagian besar pemikiranku terhadap lelaki polos yang jelas-jelas sudah mengambil dia dari sisiku.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan. Kehilangan kehangatan yang kudapat saat aku mendekapnya, kehilangan suara baritone rendah yang selalu kudengar saat bersama dengannya, kehilangan habit nya –yang menurut orang mengerikan- yang selalu menemaniku sebelum aku beranjak tidur. Kehilangan bibir lembutnya yang selalu ku kecup disaat ada kesempatan. Aku tidak sanggup.

"_Kami akan segera menikah Kyu"_

"_Benarkah? Selamat. Aku harap kamu bahagia hyung, dengan Wookie hyung"_

"_Maaf Kyu.. Maaf.."_

"_Untuk apa? Sudahlah. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan Ryewook. Lupakan semua kejadian sebelumnya. Mulailah hidup mu dengan dia hyung, dan ingat, kejadian diantara kita hanya sebuah kesalahan."_

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghujam jantungku dengan kerasnya. Nafaspun sangat sulit. Kejadian itu terlintas kembali. Sekarang tidak ada lagi julukan si Evil Kyu, hanya ada julukan si Looser Kyu yang pantas untukku saat ini. Apa? Kalian bilang aku berlebihan? Hey, aku hanya bicara kenyataan sekarang.

_I'm praying to the sky, I want see you and hold you more_

_That I want to see you and hold you more_

Aku memandang keluar jendela kamarku, disana langit sangat sepi. Awan menutupi pandangan mataku untuk melihat taburan bintang yang ada disana. Bahkan bulan pun hanya terlihat sedikit. Sama hal nya dengan suasana hati ku, sangat sepi. Sepi yang menyakitkan.

"Langit. Jika aku bisa egois, aku ingin dia tidak bahagia dengan si Eternal Magnae itu, lalu melihatnya kembali kepadaku dan aku dapat merengkuhnya kembali kedalam dekapanku"

Entah kepada siapa aku berkata, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya, semua perasaan jenuh yang sudah memenuhi beberapa hari terakhir. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tau, bahwa DIA hanya MILIK seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

_It can't be if it's not you_

_I can't be without you_

_It's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_It's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_Yes because I'm just in love with you_

Semua orang tau bukan, bahwa aku adalah member terakhir yang masuk ke dalam boyband bernama Super Junior ini. Dan semua orang juga tau bukan, bahwa sekitar 10 member tidak menyetujui aku masuk ke grup mereka. Tetapi dia berbeda, dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan ku terus menerus. Bahkan dialah yang sudah mencuri hatiku, dan mengurungnya dalam penjara cinta yang jelas-jelas kunci nya sudah dibuang entah kemana.

Sekarang? Sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan perusahaan dan ketertarikan fans. Aku tidak masalah menjalin hubungan terlarang seperti sebelumnya, mengingat dia yang notabene-nya sudah memiliki kekasih resmi, couple resmi, bahkan para shipper mereka.

Aku juga tidak apa-apa jika status kita harus disembunyikan, aku juga tidak apa-apa jika harus menekan dan mengubur rasa sakit yang teramat disaat dia melakukan fanservice atau menolak ku yang jelas-jelas hanya memegang tangannya sebentar diatas panggung. Aku tidak apa-apa jika ini semua akan melancarkan hubungan kami.

Kalian bilang aku apa? Aku gila? Ya, kalian benar. Aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena mau dijadikan sebagai simpanan, gila karena mau disakiti, dan gila karena sudah mencintai seseorang yang sekarang ini sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain.

Karena aku –Cho Kyuhyun- hanya mengetahui satu hal, satu hal yang sederhana bernama 'cinta'.

_I cannot send you away one more time_

_I can't live without you_

Aku terdiam menatap foto yang berada di dompet yang kugenggam sekarang ini. Foto itu menampilkan keadaan aku dan dia sedang berada di dalam taman bermain. Waktu itu kami belum begitu terkenal, sehingga pakaian dan penyamaran kami sangat sederhana. Aku yang hanya mengenakan topi untuk menutup sedikit wajahku dan dia yang hanya mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk sekedar menyamarkan wajahnya.

Aku ingat sekali, saat itu dia meminta ku untuk pergi bersama ke taman bermain di dekat dorm. Dan aku masih ingat sekali saat dia memelukku tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan tangisnya yang sudah dia tahan dari awal. Hubungan kami saat itu masih dalam kata 'putus' dan dia tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk kembali kepadanya.

"_Dengar chagi-ya, kamu memintaku untuk kembali. Kita kembali seperti dulu, menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu lepas dan pergi dari hidupku lagi. Kau tau, saat kamu meminta kita putus sebulan yang lalu, aku seperti pria yang tidak memiliki arah. Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Kim Jongwoon."_

Dan saat itu, kami kembali bersatu. Diiringi dengan kecupan hangat dari bibirku kepada bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu dan penantian yang amat dalam. Rasa kehilangan selama satu bulan. Dan rasa itu, kembali datang untuk sekarang ini.

_My bruised that_

_Is screaming to me to find you_

_Where are you?_

_Can't you hear my voice?_

_To me.._

Gejolak rasa sakit, rindu, dan perih menjadi satu. Semua orang mengetahui sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai lelaki tegar dan tangguh. Lelaki yang seolah tidak memiliki beban yang berarti untuk dipikul. Tapi hey, semua orang pasti memiliki perasaan seperti ini bukan? Perasaan menyedihkan sangat kamu yang notabene nya sudah menjadi kekasih dari orang yang kamu cintai, tetapi orang yang kamu cintai itu harus menikah dengan orang lain dikarenakan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Aku secara tidak sadar kembali menekan dada ku yang sekarang terasa sangat perih, tanpa aku sadari butiran-butiran kristal bening yang ada dipelupuk mataku dengan lancangnya keluar. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Biarkan.. biarkan untuk kali ini, seorang magnae boyband terkenal seperti ku meluapkan emosi yang terpendam dalam teriakkan ambigu. Teriakkan ambigu yang tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh objek yang dituju. Karena dia, dia sedang pergi bersama 'istri'nya entah kemana. Aku tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Hyung.. Yesung hyung.. Bisa kah kamu kembali? Kamu dimana hyung..? Chagiya.. Kembalilah chagiya… KEMBALILAH!"

_If I live my life again_

_If I'm born ever and over again_

_I can't live without you for a day_

Teriakkan ambigu dariku tadi memang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan teman lamanya kembali. Rengekan yang tidak pantas untuk dipertunjukkan kepada orang yang ada di sekitar. Tapi aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir teriakan tadi akan di dengar oleh member yang lain atau tidak. Ya, karena mereka sedang tidak ada di dorm. Bahkan sepertinya mereka lupa dengan ku yang dari tadi pagi tidak beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Kadang pernah terlintas dibayanganku, jika aku meninggalkan kehidupan keartisan ku yang sekarang dan aku dapat terlahir kembali menjadi pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja, lalu mencari dambatan hatiku yang sekarang kalian kenal dengan nama Yesung itu lalu memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Tapi, teruslah bermimipi Cho Kyuhyun, karena mimpimu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika dari awal kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Aku berjanji hyung, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan tetap aku jaga. Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tetap aku sayang dan aku cinta. Walaupun sekarang kamu sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik si Eternal Magnae grup kita, tapi aku tau –dan aku sangat yakin- bahwa hati mu masih milikku.

Hey, kamu ingat? Kunci penjara cinta kita sudah dibuang ntah kemana. Dan sekarang aku yakin, tubuh mu memang miliknya. Tapi hati mu masih seutuhnya milikku.

Biarkan aku disebut sebagai pihak ketiga hubungan mu dengan dia. Toh nyatanya bukan aku pihak ketiga yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi dia, lelaki bernama Kim Ryewook adalah pihak ketiga yang sebenarnya. Kamu masih ingat dengan jelas kan hyung, bagaimana tragedy perjalanan cinta kita yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil kamu menjadi kekasih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun hingga kamu menikah dengan pria itu. Dan aku bisa ingat dengan jelas saat mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan Leeteuk hyung kemarin. Bahwa seorang Kim Jongwoon masih mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_You're the one I will keep_

_You're the one I will love_

_I'm.. yes because I'm happy enough if I could be with you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

****okay sebenernya ini udh pernah saya upload disini, cuma dikarenakan FF saya sepertinya ada yang 'melapor' jadi FF ini di delete. Dan yah, saya upload ulang lagi

awalnya saya kaget, "kenapa fanfiction saya bisa terhapus?" "kenapa dihapus?" dan ah saya baru ingat kalau yah memang saya melanggar aturan.

but, kita semua tau kan bahwa kreasi tidak bisa dibatasi? so, is that okay? haha

hmm sepertinya kalau tidak salah chapter 1 ini sudah saya balas reviewnya yah? hehe lagi pula reviewnya sudah ketelen di email saya ._.v

and the last, thankyouuu so much buat semua yg udah nge-riview/favorite author/favorite story ke saya. dukungan kalian sangat berpengaruh besar ke saya yang sebagai author ecek2 ini /eh

okay, last

mind to review..? again maybe? hehe^o^

** ezkjpr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

A fanfiction from Im Jae Bum's song.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The story is mine. **Just a short fanfiction** who inspired by Im Jaebum's song.

The next chapter of 'It Has To Be You'.

-Yesung's side-

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE, JUST DON'T READ THIS.

-'Broke' KyuSung. Slight MinWook. Crack Pairing. Romance - Hurt/Comfort fanfiction-

Copyright© _**ezkjpr**_, 2012

Mengharapkan seorang untuk menjadi pendamping mu memanglah tidak salah. Tapi, jika kamu sendiri sudah memiliki nya, lalu ingin memiliki yang lain, apakah itu salah?  
Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki embel-embel 'Super Junior' di belakangnya. Lain dari itu, aku hanya seorang pria yang rapuh, rapuh karena keadaan dan satu kata sacral. Yang diketahui bernama..

Cinta.

Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku salah satu member boyband terkenal Korea yang lagi naik daun. Kim Jongwoon, nama asli ku. Tapi orang-orang lebih mengenal ku dengan nama Yesung. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Aku memiliki pairing couple resmi dari perusahaan tempat kami bernaung. Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Diluar sana banyak sekali yang menyukai couple kami, tapi tidak dengan kami sendiri.

Ah, kalian bilang apa? KyuSung? WonSung? Hm, aku suka dengan yang pertama. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian tau yang sebenarnya?

Sebenarnya, dibalik gemerlap kehidupan idola seperti kami, ada rahasia yang tidak bisa kami bagikan kepada kalian. Tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan aku membocorkannya sedikit.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Aku dan dia menjalani hidup layaknya sepasang kekasih yang menyembunyikan identitas hubungan kami secara diam-diam. Hal ini tentu sudah biasa untuk orang yang berprofesi seperti ku. Menyembunyikan status percintaan dari public. Ya walaupun aku sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan sesama penyanyi. Bahkan orang itu satu grup denganku, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kami harus tetap menyembunyikan status hubungan special kami itu.

Kalian bertanya kenapa? Kenapa harus ditutup-tutupi?

Oh ayolah, perusahaan tidak akan mungkin mau kehilangan fans hanya karena masalah tabu seperti ini. Apalagi, aku memiliki hubungan itu tidak dengan lawan jenis, atau mungkin tidak dengan couple resmi-ku sendiri. Dan kalian juga tau bukan, jarang sekali ada shipper _'kami'_ diantara semua fans-fans kami.

Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan ku dengan nya. Toh, aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa nya dia lagi sekarang. Dan aku tidak berhak lagi untuk mengusik itu, karena aku sendiri yang memutuskan ini semua. Memutuskan hal yang melukai hati 3 orang.

Jujur saja. Mengingat hal itu, membuat hatiku sangat..

Perih.

.

.

.

**Love, because of that love**

**Because of that person**

**I've survived this long**

Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti tidak asing lagi dengan nama itukan? Nama yang sekali sebut saja bisa membuat kalian mengingat sosoknya yang hampir sempurna. Kulit putih pucat, memberikan kesan layaknya vampire yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

Bibir pulm merahnya, dapat membuat siapapun saja tertarik hanya untuk sekedar mengecupnya. Suara baritone emas nya, dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terlena. Wajahnya yang tampan, imut, manis dan sedikit terkesan angkuh menambah kesan sempurna untuk dirinya.

Tidak terkecuali..

Aku.

Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta?

Pertanyaan yang sangat klasik memang. Mengingat semua orang memiliki persepsi yang berbeda tentang cinta itu sendiri. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bertanya tentang hal ini. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terlintas dalam fikiran seorang Kim Jong Woon –atau Yesung- yang kalian ketahui _'aneh'_ ini bukan? Aku sendiri juga bingung.

Heh. Cinta. Karena kata yang dikenal bernama 'cinta' juga orang itu, mungkin aku bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Bertahan dari cercaan atau mungkin dianggap sebelah mata oleh beberapa orang. Ya, karena dia aku dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Dan karena cinta untuk dia pula aku dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Setidaknya sebelum adanya jurang keputusan yang membuat kita berpisah.

**Today, today has past**

**If I can't see that person again**

**If I can't see that person again.. What will I do?**

Hah. Aku bodoh sekali memang. Entah aku yang terlalu penurut, terlalu naïf, atau memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyetujui tentang '_itu_'. Bisa-bisa nya aku mau menuruti apa kata perusahaan yang sangat jelas bertentangan dengan hati ku. Menikah? Memang segampang itu untuk menikah? Menyatukan dua insan yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki rasa sama sekali bahkan keduanya sudah punya pasangan masing-masing.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Aku baru sadar sekarang. Aku baru sadar saat semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku baru sadar saat salah seorang member dari grup ku datang ke rumah _'kami'_ dan mengatakan hal yang menurut orang menyakitkan kepadaku. Dia menganggap aku telah mengambil sang Eternal Magnae itu dari sisinya. Yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi '_istri'_-ku.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau.. Hyung. Apa kau sadar?"_

Jujur saja. Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan lawan bicara ku waktu itu. Lawan bicara ku yang diketahui adalah salah satu dari member kami. Perkataannya tadi membuat ku mengernyit dengan bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"_Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kim Jongwoon-ssi. Kau tau apa yang aku maksud sekarang ini." _

Bahkan dia merubah gaya bahasanya menjadi sangat formal. Aku juga masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang sangat serius dan tatapan tajam matanya yang kali ini.. sangat menusuk hati.

"_Kau..-" _

Bahkan dia saat itu menunjukku dengan jarinya. Aku juga masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat dia bergerak maju dan aku mundur perlahan.

Saat itu dibenakku hanya ada satu pertanyaan,

Ada apa dengannya?

"_-sadarkah anda, Kim Jongwoon-ssi? Anda telah mengambil keputusan yang merugikan dan menyakiti 3 pihak. Anda itu terlalu naïf atau memang bodoh? Dan anda-" _

Dan pada saat itu juga, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Hatiku bergemuruh saat mendengar ucapan _'menyakiti 3 pihak'_ dari mulutnya. Kepalaku bahkan mulai berdenyut sakit karena terlalu memfikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku sudahi ucapannya tersebut saat itu. Dan menyerahkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"_-anda sangat sangat bodoh karena menyianyiakan si magnae. Dan anda sangat keterlaluan, anda tahu kan bahwa saya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan dia sejak lama? ANDA TAHU ITU KAN?"_

Hatiku semakin sesak saat mengingat pembicaraan itu. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku kalah telak. Ucapannya sangatlah benar.

Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata _'menyianyiakan si magnae'_. Tanpa sadar aku memegang dadaku yang sudah terasa sangat sesak. Sakit. Sakit karena mengingat dia yang tidak tau apa-apa harus menerima keputusan bodoh ku ini.

"_Sekarang anda ingin berkomentar seperti apa, Hyung-nim?"_

Hyung-nim? Memang panggilan yang sangat teramat sopan. Tapi tidak jika orang yang memanggil mu dengan nada yang merendahkan dan meremehkan seperti tadi.

Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, yang aku permasalahkan dan aku takutkan adalah kemungkinan terbesar balasan saat aku sudah berani menyebutkan satu kata saja. Seperti-

"_Sungmin-ah.."_

-dan kemungkinan jawaban yang dilontarkan adalah sama persis dengan apa yang aku bayangkan. Seperti-

"_Ck. Akan ku pastikan bahwa aku akan membawa dia kembali kesisi ku dan tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali kepadamu, Yesung-ssi. Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan magnae kesayangan kami jatuh kedalam pelukan orang pengecut seperti anda. Aku pergi."_

-ini.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan tanganku yang ada di dadaku saat ini. Rasanya otakku ingin meledak saat ini juga. Aku tau aku naïf, aku pengecut, dan aku bodoh. Hanya saja dia seperti tidak memberikan ku celah untuk melontarkan alasan tentang pilihan ku itu. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tubuh Sungmin yang menegang menahan emosi yang seakan meledak-ledak ingin keluar. Tidak bisa dibayangkan memang, mengingat image dia di Super Junior sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi.

"_Dan ah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sekali lagi. Ryeowook-ku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku pergi"_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku saat itu juga.

Kilatan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu masih dapat terekam dengan jelas di otakku. Bagaimana ancaman Sungmin tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut _'dia'_ sampai dengan ucapannya yang sangat berbeda dengan perilaku sehari-harinya.

Hal ini membuatku semakin merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam di dadaku. Aku menunduk untuk menstabilkan diriku sendiri. Tapi bukannya stabil, yang terjadi adalah cairan bening yang menetes keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku-

_Aku tau aku naïf, aku tau aku pengecut. Tapi, aku tetap yakin, bahwa keputusan ini bisa melindungi mereka semua._

-menangis.

.

.

.

**Of all the threads of fate 'why did we meet'**

**For us 'to love only for you to leave me first'**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu kami semua belum setenar sekarang. Kami masih memiliki kesempatan besar untuk sekedar pergi ke taman hiburan. Hari itu aku mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain yang memang jaraknya dekat dengan dorm kami. Statusku dengan dia masih dalam kata 'putus' sewaktu itu. Bodoh sekali memang, mengingat saat itu aku lah yang memutuskan untuk putus hubungan dengannya dan menjalani layaknya _hyung-dongsaeng_ saja.

"_Kyu..Mian.. Mianhae. Maukah.. –hiks- Kamu.. Ka-Kamu kembali lagi? Dengan ku? Aku sangat rapuh Kyu.. Aku tahu keputusan ku waktu itu untuk mengakhiri semuanya adalah keputusan yang sangat salah. Dan aku.. aku.. bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang Kyu kalau aku butuh kamu. Aku janji tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan ini kecuali jika kamu yang memintanya Kyu.. Aku janji."_

Saat itu, yang ada difikiran ku hanyalah menumpahkan semua gejolak yang ada didalam fikiranku selama ini. Perasaan itu.. sangatlah menggangguku. Aku pun secara tidak sadar mengucapkan itu semua. Dan hebatnya dia memelukku saat itu, bisa kuingat jelas saat itu dia juga menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

"_Dengar chagi-ya, kamu memintaku untuk kembali. Kita kembali seperti dulu, menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu lepas dan pergi dari hidupku lagi. Kau tau, saat kamu meminta kita putus sebulan yang lalu, aku seperti pria yang tidak memiliki arah. Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Kim Jongwoon."_

Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat kembali ucapannya. Wajah bekas jejak air mataku sudah mengering, sekarang seperti akan basah kembali. Bisa-bisa nya aku mengkhianati kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan, sebanyak dua kali pula.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan ku memori-memori indah kita. Saat dia mengusap pelan rambutku, bernyanyi saat aku ingin tidur, dekapan hangatnya yang membuatku tenang, momen-momen kecil yang ada di SuperShow, sampai kecemburuan nya terhadap hewan peliharaan ku sendiri.

Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat indah jika dia masih berada disampingku. Melingkarkan tangan dipinggangku dan kita mengingat kembali tentang memori-memori indah itu.

Tapi, ini terasa berbeda. Berbeda karena keadaannya sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi.

Sekarang terasa.. Pahit dan menyedihkan.

Dan cairan bening ungkapan kejujuran hati itu akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kedua kelopak mataku. –lagi.

**Saying I would be by your side**

**The promise I protected with my life**

**Because I couldn't..**

**Because I couldn't keep my promise**

**I don't think I can even say 'I'm Sorry'**

Ya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Akulah orang yang memutuskannya. Aku lah orang yang menangis-nangis memintanya untuk kembali. Aku lah orang yang berjanji untuk tetap berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku juga lah orang yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan ku. Haha tapi apa gunanya sekarang kan?

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang ada difikiranku sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan _dia_, Ryeowook dan juga Sungmin dengan baik. Yang aku tau, dengan menuruti keinginan mereka aku dan yang lain bisa terbebas dari peraturan-peraturan konyol lainnya. Tapi nyatanya? Tidak semudah itu.

Dan lagi otakku kembali buntu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya yang ada difikiranku sekarang. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup lama terdiam di meja bar dapur rumah ini, hingga sampai pada saat aku mendengar penggalan lagu _Memories_ dari album ke 5 Super Junior. Dengan malas aku beranjak mengambil iPhone-ku yang terletak di ruang TV. Saat melihat siapa yang menghubungi ku, aku langsung mengangkat telfon itu. Ternyata dari Leeteuk-hyung.

"Ne hyung?"

"Ah Jongwoon-ah, kamu di rumah?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Kyu. Kyuhyun mabuk semalaman, dia mengigaukan namamu.-

Mabuk? Mengigaukan namaku? Astaga Kyunnie..

-Bisa kamu kembali ke dorm? Hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaannya saja"

Aku terdiam cukup lama, masih mencerna perkataan Leeteuk hyung yang sangat sederhana seperti tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, saat mendengar namanya langsung membuat seolah sel-sel otakku berhenti berfungsi.

"Jongwoon-ah?"

".."

"Kim Jongwoon? Yesung?"

"Hh mian hyung. Aku tidak bisa. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya?"

"Kau.. Yakin?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah sungkan atau takut untuk menemuinya. Kalau pun kamu merasa bersalah, minta maaf lah. Lalu jelaskan apa yang terjadi, jika bisa bersama dengan Ryeowook. Aku harap kamu mengerti"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, sambungan telfon dimatikan. Aku kembali memfikirkan ucapan hyung-ku tadi.

"_Kalau pun kamu merasa bersalah, minta maaf lah"_

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang kembali difikiranku. Aku tau, aku memang perlu bahkan harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Kepada Kyuhyunnie-_ku_. Tapi mengingat kesalahan ku yang ke dua kalinya ini.. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dapat mengucapkan kata-kata _'maaf'_ kepadanya.

Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak mau.

Tapi.. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas dengan kata-kata maaf ku itu. Menampakkan diri di depannya saja, sudah tidak pantas menurutku.

Ya Tuhan, tolong aku..

.

.

.

**Before you leave for that far away place**

**If I could look at your face for a little longer**

**I would say I love you**

Hari ini kami semua berkumpul di dorm, Siwon mengumpulkan kami karena dia ingin meminta saran untuk comeback SJ-M nanti. Jadi disini lah aku sekarang, duduk diantara para member yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga ke dua ku ini.

Rasanya memang sangat nyaman, tapi tidak jika kau terus menerus di perhatikan oleh satu orang yang duduknya bersebrangan denganmu. Tatapan itu tajam, menusuk, dan menyiratkan raut kepedihan didalamnya.

"Jadi minggu depan kami akan berangkat kembali ke China. Tadinya Zhoumi dan Henry yang akan kesini. Tetapi perusahaan menyuruh kami yang kesana." Jelas Siwon angkat bicara

"Berapa lama?" kali ini Leeteuk hyung yang berbicara.

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Bukan, bukan karena pembicaraan ini membosankan atau apa. Aku hanya merasa…

Risih?

"Mungkin 3 minggu hyung, karena sepertinya akan ada shooting beberapa episode reality show"

Tunggu, 3 minggu? Waktu yang tidak singkat kan? Aku memang tidak bisa berbicara dengannya seperti dulu lagi, tapi jika benar-benar lost contact selama 3 minggu? Tidak melihat wajahnya atau mendengar suaranya selama 3 minggu? Aku rasa aku bisa gila.

Astaga Kim Jongwoon, aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Sadarlah, kamu itu tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di balkon dorm kami, menikmati secangkir _capucinno_ yang ada digengaman ku saat ini. Diluar memang cukup dingin, bahkan mungkin aku bisa dikira cari mati karena hanya mengenakan kaos tipis disaat cuaca seperti ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, ada seseorang yang mengenakan jaket untukku, hanya di taruh ditubuhku, tidak sampai dipakai dengan sempurna. Saat aku menengok untuk melihat wajahnya, aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat eskpresi diwajahnya.

Senyuman itu.. Wajah itu.. Mata itu.. Bibir itu..

Bahkan aku tidak sempat mengalihkan pandangan ku dari matanya.

"Pakailah jaket itu, nanti kamu sakit…-" ucapannya menggantung. Dia terlihat seperti menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"..-Sungie baby"

"Kyu.." aku benar-benar tercekat kali ini. Astaga! Dia masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu..

"Aku tidak tau hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku seperti ini hyung. Untuk kali ini saja.."

Dan tanpa aku duga, bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibirku. Hanya kecupan singkat pada awalnya, tapi berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan halus darinya. Rasanya jantungku benar-benar akan copot saat itu juga.

Ciuman ini.. ciuman pertama kami setelah keputusan bodoh itu. Ciuman yang menyiratkan semua perasaan yang membuncah menjadi satu.

Kerinduan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan harapan untuk kembali saling memiliki melebur dalam ciuman kami kali ini.

Tangannya kembali melingkar di pinggangku, tanpa aku sadari aku membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bisakah.. bisakah aku memperbaiki kesalahan ini?

Bisakah.. bisakah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi?

Setidaknya sebelum dia pergi ke China nanti.

Bisakah..

Bisakah aku kembali mendengar dan mengucapkan kata-kata sederhana itu?

Bisakah aku mengucapkan…

"_Nan jeongmal saranghae.. Kyu"_

**You only know**

**This love was never foolish**

**This love was never foolish, My Love.**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC** or **END**?

Thanks to:

**YesungieLove | thybum | yeyepapo |**

**Derfly3424 | cloud3024 | Cloud'yeppa | ****LalaClouds | **

**Tachibana Himawari | Han ji eun sarang kyuyesungminteukie | **

**Ryu | aiBie chan | Lee eun hee | **

**Cho nisa | elvirafriyani | dll**

**yeyepapo**: perjalanan cinta kyusung? hmm nanti yah otaknya lagi error /eh haha

**Derfly3424**: haii jugaa. hm itu bisa dibaca itu kenapa nikah sama Ryeowook:D

: -_- apasih rin-_-" waeeee? doushiteee? haha

**elvirafriyani**: konflik kyu sama wook? hm mungkin nanti yah viii:D

**cloud3024**: iya kena hapus:)

THANKYUUUU buat semuanya yang udah bersedia ngereview FF yang kemarin2

maaffin saya juga karena update-annya lama bgt ini gak dipost2 -_-v saya khilaf

sebenernya ini buatnya juga buru2 soalnya minggu depan saya UAS. -tolong bantu doa yah- hehe

buat yang reviewnya gak dibales, intinya MAKASIH GOMAWO THANKYOUUU bgt atas reviewnya;D

buat yang udh request, nanti saya coba buatkan satu-satu:DD

and last,

REVIEW?

-ezkjpr;)


End file.
